DESCRIPTION: This proposal describes a wayfinding system for persons who are visually impaired. Through the use of shaped magnetic field and a close range feedback system, the system will present both orientation information and real-time information to users who are blind or visually impaired. Users will receive verbal information, using a conventional Walkman radio. The objective of Phase I is to determine the feasibility of this radio frequency system as a method to guide the visually impaired person through a crosswalk. The aim of the proposed program is to build a prototype unit and evaluate it by persons who have insufficient vision to locate a push-button pole, see crosswalk lines or visually distinguish a curb. The system will be developed in connection with orientation and mobility experts at Boston College Chestnut Hill, MA, and will be evaluated and testing by persons who are blind in a realistic crosswalk environment.